


Comeback

by nimbuscloud



Series: Fate played a cruel game on us [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimbuscloud/pseuds/nimbuscloud
Summary: Hotshot is back, sans Sungwoon that is.





	Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while. I hope this is of some quality at least. Written entirely on my phone so point me to errors?

His thumbs trembled over the low-lit screen of his smartphone. He had been staring at it absently for the past ten minutes without being able to key in what he wanted to say. He had been unable to put into words the jumble of emotions he was experiencing.

“ _I'm sorry I wasn't there,_ ” he tried first, but had promptly deleted each and every character until he was back to blank.

“ _Your choreography was crap!_ ” he tried a second time. Also tapping on the enter button a few times before inputting, “ _Kidding! Of course it was amazing. You're always amazing. All of you are always amazing._ ”

“ _I miss you. It's killing me._ ” He shook his head. He was not the sappy type, he refused to be the sappy one.

But ten minutes had passed since the last time he had left his messaging app with a glaringly blank page, and he still had not decided on what to send.

He heard a sigh from behind him and felt the dip of the sofa beside him before a voice interrupted his confused musings.

“Is anything wrong, imo-yah?” Daniel asked, and he could hear genuine worry in their center’s voice. “You've been out of it for a while now.”

He smiled, in the most honest, but thoroughly pretentious, manner he could muster. “I'm fine, Nyel-ah,” he murmured, locking his phone. “It's just… things.”

Daniel placed a hand on his shoulder, gently as if handling a child and not an older man, pulling on him to look up.

“We understand,” Daniel started again. “But you'll be filming soon and -” a soft chirp of a  notification alert interrupted his sentence. “You should check that first, imo-yah. I'll have Woojinie call you when it's your turn.”

The younger dancer winked before getting up to join the other members in the studio.

It was not until another chirp of notification did he finally unlock his phone to see who messaged him.

_“Yah. I'm assuming that the reason you aren't calling or texting is because you're still too preoccupied crying over our stage.”_

 

_“Stop crying and work hard. Okay?_

_We're fine._

_It's not the same, but we'll work hard to get by._

_You should, too. But I know you will even if I don't say it._

_But be okay, okay?”_

 

He hit reply, and started typing,  _ “Yah, who cried?! I didn't cry! You're the one who always cries!!!"  _ huffing in indignation the whole time.

Before he could send his very defensive message, however, his mobile chirped once more, and a video message appeared. He tapped on the play button and was surprised to see himself a couple of hours ago. His eyes was glued to the screen of his mobile, a hand covering half his face. His shoulders quivered as he tried to muffle his sobs.

A tear slipped from his eyes as he listened to the now familiar tune of his own groups new song, sans himself.

“Taehyunie hyung,” a sudden voice over, one he knew was Woojin, “here's Sungwoonie hyung cheering you on. The other members are also streaming your performance but we know that the person I'm filming is the most important, ” the no-longer-shy boy said. No one talked afterwards, until the end of the stage. “He's been down lately so we'll try to cheer him up, too, but we may not be… enough?”

The recording stopped at that moment, and another message appeared. 

 

_ “Our little chamsae asked me to cheer you up so I guess I should remind you that you can call me whenever you can talk. It doesn't matter what time it is. I'm just here.” _

 

_ “You better answer when I call in about an hour. And be ready to sing me the new songs. Shouldn't I be the first to hear them?” _

  
_ “We'll be here. I'll be here.” _

 

 


End file.
